


I'm just appreciating the art

by Pyro451



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Satou is super sly, They're going on a date, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: Satou and Yoshida go on a date to an art museum. Yoshida and Satou both appreciate art but they have different definitions of what art is.





	

Yoshida, pacing back and forth impatiently outside the museum, is waiting for Satou to arrive. He knows that he got here earlier than he needed to, but he was just a little too excited. He and Satou were actually going on a date! And to a fancy place like an art museum no less. 

Satou, when he had asked Yoshida out earlier in the week, said that his parents had given him some free passes to the local art museum when they suddenly couldn't go so he thought it would be a nice opportunity for a date. Yoshida thought that it would be nice, so he agreed. 

Though he would never admit it to anyone, let alone Satou, he was actually really excited for the date. Even though they are an official couple at school and everything, that doesn’t stop the girls at school from crowding around him. If anything Yoshida thinks, it only makes them crowd around Satou more, as if they think by keeping him away from Yoshida they can steal Satou away. Getting to spend time outside school, just the two of them, was really something Yoshida was looking forward to. 

As Yoshida got lost in his train of thought, he doesn’t notice Satou come up from behind and yell “BOO” really loud right behind him. 

Yoshida, not expecting this, jumps in surprise and yells out “AAH.” 

After the first few seconds, when Yoshida recovers from the sudden shock, he turns around and sees Satou, hand over his mouth and slightly bent looking likes he’s trying to hold in laughter. 

Yoshida, slightly red in the face from both the scare and the embarrassment from being surprised like that, turns around and yells at Satou “SATOU! Why would you do that!” 

Satou, still trying to keep down his laughter, replies in between laughs “You just looked so oblivious that I couldn't help but try and scare you. I wanted to see that scared look on your face. It’s so cute.” 

Yoshida, now embarrassed from being called cute, just huffs in exasperation and says “Since you're here now lets head inside. And don't scare me again like that.” 

Satou, finally able to stop laughing, just grins and says “Alright, alright, whatever you say. Let’s just head inside and get this date started.”

——————————

As they head inside and head to the front desk Yoshida can’t help but notice how big and spacious it is inside, and how nice the building as a whole looks. He’s hasn't been inside an art museum like this before and is pretty impressed by what he sees. 

As they reach the front desk, Satou pulls out the tickets and hands them to the person at the desk who takes them, rips off the stubs, and passes them back along with two maps of the museum as they say “Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy your visit”. 

Satou, thanking them, passes one of the maps to Yoshida and asks “So where do you want to go first. I recommend this section” and then Satou proceeds to point at a section labeled “Ghost and Ghouls: The Art of Haunted Houses.” 

Yoshida, with a frightened look on his face, quickly and vehemently disagrees and, due to the fear of Satou choosing where to go and that Yoshida has never been here before, he panics as he looks over the map searching for somewhere else to go. Thankfully he sees that the sections are labeled with numbers ranging from one to ten and that the haunted house section is not one of them. 

“Lets start with number one and work our way around” Yoshida says. 

Satou, with a small chuckles, replies “All right, whatever you like.”

As they both head over towards section one, which turns out to be a collection of traditional Japanese paintings, Yoshida can’t help but be delighted at how they look. As he walks through the gallery, and admires the artwork that’s all around, he can’t help but notice out of the corner of his eye that Satou doesn't seem to be paying attention to the paintings and looks a little bored. Yoshida shrugs it off and ignores it because maybe traditional Japanese paintings aren't Satou’s favorite. Yoshida thinks that Satou will be fine whenever they move to another gallery.

Though as the day progresses and they pass through gallery after gallery, Yoshida can’t help but keep noticing that Satou continues to not be paying attention and is bored whenever Yoshida is not looking. Regardless of what kind of art they're looking at, sculpture, western art, modern art, Yoshida keeps noticing that Satou isn't paying attention. 

Of course when Yoshida is looking at Satou he looks completely interested and engaged with the art but whenever he looks away he finds that Satou almost immediately stops paying attention and becomes bored again. 

As this keeps happening Yoshida tries to catch Satou in the act. He keep suddenly turning around to try to point out his bored face or he keeps asking questions to see if Satou is really paying attention. Unfortunately, none of these efforts pay off, and after numerous attempts at trying to catch him in the act, Yoshida grows increasingly exasperated and annoyed with Satou’s clearly apparent boredom. 

As they are passing through one of the galleries Yoshida sees out of the corner of his eye Satou yawn and that is the last straw. Yoshida, angry and annoyed, turns around and says “If you're so bored with everything here and you're not appreciating the art why did you decide to come here in the first place!” 

Satou, surprised at the sudden outburst, only smiles and responds, “But I am appreciating the artwork, or at least the only artwork that matters.” 

Yoshida, confused as to what Satou means by this asks “Well then which artwork is it that matters so much that you're only paying attention to it?” 

Satou, with his signature smirk being to spread across his face, stares straight down at Yoshida and responds with “It’s you of course” as he reaches out and ruffles Yoshida's hair. 

Yoshida, not expecting this in the slightest, immediately turns a deep shade of red as his face rapidly begins to blush all over and he can feel his face grow boiling hot, almost like it’s on fire, and it takes all his willpower to continue standing there and not collapse into a ball of embarrassment on the floor. 

As Yoshida tries to recover and compose himself, Satou says “I don’t really care about art all that much, to be completely honest, I just wanted to go on a date with you and this is the first opportunity that came up.” 

Yoshida, slowly recovering, looks up at Satou and sees a slight blush appear across his face and before he can look at it too long Satou pulls his face away and says, “Well I guess you've figured it out. Do you want to continue going through the museum or not?” 

Yoshida responds with “Well I don’t want to continue if it’s not fun for you too. How about we go to a shop close by and get some food before we head home because i’m a little hungry. If that’s alright with you of course.” 

Satou, still not looking at Yoshida, responds with “Yeah, that’s fine with me.” 

With that decided they head back to the entrance and out to the street towards home. Along the way they decide to stop by a small shop to pick up a quick snack as. As they're walking Yoshida, with a large smile on his face, can’t help but say “Today was really fun. I hope we can do this again soon.” 

Satou, with a small blush appearing across his face, replies “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me i'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451)


End file.
